Dejected
by Bell Marilli
Summary: After being beaten by a Pokemon that she should have easily triumphed over, Delphox sulks on the bench, and he, being the gentleman, has to go down there and comfort her. [GreninjaxDelphox] Oneshot


**A/N:** So this makes up for my laziness. I didn't post a oneshot last week, did I?

And THIS is dedicated to my wonder-working Vileplume, Fufufufu (yes, his name is Fufufufu, I name my Pokemon stupid things), who trounced my sister's Delphox. Haaah, you're thinking Fire _and_ Psychic against a Vileplume, the Vileplume would have about less than zero chance of winning. NOT FOR FUFUFUFU. She won with less than half health but she still did. And thus, it is a possible thing, or my sister sucks really bad at battling, which she doesn't.

(This just proves that you have to always expect the unexpected. No one—not even _me_—was expecting Fufufufu to win.)

* * *

And so she stood there, gawking involuntarily as the bushy grass shrunk back to its original state, her knees eventually giving way. Vileplume nodded, showing some form of gratitude, even tossing some berries in front of her to help her heal back to normal health. She ignored it, her eyes glued to the ground, a million thoughts running through her head, eventually leading her to clench her black paws in frustration.

This wasn't even supposed to be possible. Vileplume was completely weak to Delphox. The fox should have seen it coming, that she shouldn't have overestimated herself, that she had grown so weak she wouldn't be able to beat Vileplume, who was far weaker than her, normally.

It had all started when Vileplume's nine month old child, Oddish, had began to feel that sensation of battle. He had childishly asked his mother to battle against Delphox, saying something kiddy like, _"Mama, battle!"_

Vileplume already knew who he was referring to, and immediately assumed she would lose against the fox.

_"No, sweetie, Mama's tired, and Delphox is strong."_

_"Please, Mama?"_

Eventually, Vileplume gave in, and told her son that she might lose, but Oddish seemed determined to watch his mama battle. Delphox didn't even need to go easy on Vileplume—she lost, utterly crushed, defeated by that treacherous, acidic Sludge Bomb that Vileplume shot. She hadn't expected it. She had jetted out her most fiery Flamethrower she could make, whipped out the fiercest Psychic she could do then, and she lost.

Even now, she could hear the delightful Oddish trumpeting, "Yay, Mama won, Mama won!"

She didn't hold a grudge against Vileplume. She wasn't angry for losing. She wasn't crying because Oddish was so happy his mama won (on the contrary, she was delighted about that).

She was melancholic because she had gotten so _weak_.

Months ago, she would have easily trounced Vileplume with just a single Flamethrower. Then, as time passed, she noticed her Flamethrower now could compare to an Ember. Her Psychic was equal with a Psyshock.. She didn't know what happened that provoked these changes, but she hated how weak she had become. She hated all of these.

Delphox wished she didn't know it, but she did. As soon as enough time passed, her Flamethrower would be weaker than a Will-O-Wisp. Her Psychic wouldn't even be able to match up with a Confusion.

She honestly didn't know what was happening, _at all_, but she wanted it to stop.

It wouldn't.

Delphox ignored the berries on the ground, standing up with her remaining energy and stumbling over to the nearest bench. It wasn't too far away, but given her current status, it took her fifteen minutes. Finally, she crashed upon the bench, her breathing ragged, tears staining her furry cheeks.

It wasn't even raining, like in those cliched stories, where it would be raining when everything was sad.

It was horribly bright and sunny.

Greninja saw her moping on the bench, not even sitting properly, but a cross between lying down and sitting up. He clumsily slid down from his perch on the tree, landing ungracefully on his hind legs, to which he used to spring towards her in about two leaps.

She was curled up, dejected, sobbing, and no one was there for her.

Well, now he was.

He positioned her upwards gently, recalling Serperior's words, _"If you ever happen to have to console a crying girl, be gentle or you'll never make your way round it."_

Unfortunately, he had tuned the grass snake out after that, so he had no advice. At least he knew being rough and stern would never make his way around it, so Serperior said.

Delphox ignored the change in her own posture, instead concentrating on letting her tears spill out onto her drenched paws, ignoring as Greninja poked her shoulder nervously. She knew he was there. She was glad he was there for her—she had liked him since Arceus-knows-when—but Greninja or no Greninja, it didn't help the fact she was helplessly dejected.

Greninja sighed, calling out her name a few times before he completely gave up and simply wrapped his arms around her.

So he spent the rest of the day listening to her pathetic cries, and comforting her dejected self by just _being there_.

* * *

**A/N:** Shit why am I such a depressing person.


End file.
